Work It Out
by shoppinglegends
Summary: Brendan is finally ready to have a real relationship with Ste but is Ste in a different place now?


**Author's Note : **Ok so this is just a little idea I felt like I should write. This is sort of a one shot but I have ideas for making it long term (story of how Brendan and Ste start working out their relationship) so if I get enough requests/positive reviews, I will continue this!

This was rushed as I haven't actually edited it and just wrote it really quickly in about 20 minutes so sorry if there are any typos or if you don't think its very well written! Hope you enjoy anyways!

* * *

Ste was happy. He was with a man that loved him, a man that wasn't ashamed to hold his hand in public, give him a hug, a kiss. Doug was the perfect boyfriend. So Ste was happy. At least that's what he was trying to convince himself as he lay awake in the middle of the night.

Lately sleep had escaped him a lot. For the past 2 weeks he rarely got over 5 hours sleep and it was really starting to take a toll on him having to run the deli during the day and be the father to two kids during the night.

Don't get me wrong. Ste loved his days, he just wished he could figure out what was preventing him from sleeping. Except he knew didn't he? Ste knew why he couldn't go to sleep. It was simple. It all came down to one man.

Ste hasn't seen him in roughly over 3 weeks. After the fake love letter, Brendan had left him alone. He hadn't come into the deli once and Ste hadn't seen him around the village at all.

Ste should be happy shouldn't he? Brendan was finally doing what Ste told him to. Finally leaving him and Doug alone to be happy.

But deep down Ste knew he missed Brendan. Ste missed the little smirks Brendan would send his way, the stutter he would seem to suddenly have when he let down his front and was vulnerable and nervous, the soft touch of Brendan's hand on his cheek, the tender and hesitant kisses that would suddenly turn into full passionate ones.

Ste turned his head to look at the boy next to him. Doug was fast asleep and it would take a lot to wake him. So Ste decided to slowly creep out of bed and grab some fresh air.

Having sneaked out the house, Ste pulled his hoodie up over his head and started walking into the village. It was peaceful at this time of the night, with only a few interruptions from drunk groups of people heading home after a big night out.

Ste kept walking until he reached Chez Chez. He looked at his watch, he knew it would be closed but Brendan would still be there. Overcome by all the emotions heightened at night, he ran up the Chez Chez stairs and walked into the club, marching straight to the office door and without a slight hint of hesitation, knocked on the door.

* * *

'Come in!' Brendan shouted, questioning for a second who it could be at this hour. It was Cheryl's day off and he had just sent home Joel, Walker and all the staff that were working tonight. His question was soon answered as the door was pushed open.

'Steven...' Brendan muttered.

Ste walked in and looked at Brendan's face. His courage all suddenly faded as he stood motionless at the door.

'Are you gonna come in or just stand there all night?' Brendan taunted.

'Oh...right' Ste stuttered as he walked in and closed the door.

'To what do I owe this pleasure Steven?'

'I...I just wanted to see how you were...I haven't seen you in a while.' Ste replied sheepishly.

'I'm all good, in tip top shape as you can see.' Brendan said with a smirk, pointing to himself.

Silence overtook the room, neither of the men saying anything.

'Well if thats all Steven, I was just about to close up and leave so if you don't mind.' Brendan said, with a hint of annoyance as he got up and slipped on his jacket and started to file the papers away, turning his back away from Steven.

Silence once again fell upon them.

Breaking the silence, Ste blurted out.

'Where have you been for the last three weeks?'

'I haven't gone anywhere.' Brendan replied without turning his back.

'You know what I mean...' Ste immediately said.

Brendan took a second before replying, still with his back turned to Ste.  
'You made it pretty clear I should leave you alone Steven. I was simply honouring your wishes. Doug won, he has you. I'm done.' Brendan whispered.

'But wheres the Brendan Brady that would stop at nothing? The one who wouldn't let anyone get in his way?' Ste asked.

Suddenly Brendan, slamming the file cabinet, turned around to face Ste, closing the distance between them until their faces were inches apart as he shouted

'YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS!' Brendan panted.

'YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME YOU'RE WITH DOUG AND THEN COME OVER HERE AND DEMAND I SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER. ITS NOT FAIR!'

'It's not fair...' Brendan repeated, dropping his hands which had previously been waving themselves around Ste's face.

'I know...' Ste whispered, his eyes filling with tears. Ste knew what he was doing and saying was unfair. Both on Brendan and Doug. But Ste couldn't help it. He couldn't help having this attraction towards Brendan.

Ste was so close to Brendan right now. He would only have to lean slightly and he could kiss Brendan.

Leaning in, Ste softly kissed Brendan.

'No...' Brendan said pulling away, panting, clearly having a debate between his head and heart.

'I can't do this...' Brendan whispered to Ste. 'I can't...'

'Please...' Ste whispered, trying to kiss Brendan again.

'No!' Brendan said more forcefully, pushing himself away from Ste. The attraction clearly still present in the room.

Brendan looked up into Ste's eyes, his own starting to well up.

'I can't do this.' Brendan said, his voice cracking slightly. 'You're just tired and confused, you don't know what you want.'

'No, I do..' Ste interrupted, 'I want you..' Ste said walking over to Brendan, attempting to put his hands around Brendan only to be shoved away by the man himself.

'Have you broken up with Douglas?' Brendan whispered.

'No...' Ste hesitated.

'I can't do this...not like this. You're just pumped up, your emotions are twice as high, its 4 in the morning Steven. Go home.' Brendan sighed.

Brendan walked up to Ste and took his cheek in his palm. 'You're gonna regret it tomorrow, you're gonna run back to Douglas. I can't take that. I don't want that.' Brendan said angrily, gritting his teeth.

'I don't want to have to share you with anyone else. I want you all to myself. I don't want to just wake up to you one morning. I want you next to me every night and every morning.'

'You've got to be kidding me.' Ste replied, suddenly feeling angry, pushing Brendan away from him. 'Since when did you care. I was just some prize to you to be won. Since when did you really care whether you hurt me or not?'

'Don't you dare pretend you don't know how much I've done for you.' Brendan replied, hurt.

'Why do you always have to make things so complicated?' Ste said.

'Fine.' Brendan said. 'I'll make it simple. Break up with Douglas. And whatever this is, we'll work it out.'

Brendan stared at Ste, searching his eyes for a hint of what would be the answer.

'You know I can't.' Ste stuttered.

'Why?' Brendan asked.

'You won't change and I can't change how I will always have a small part in me hating you and I will always be subconsciously scared of you. Scared you will slap any moment.' Ste confessed.

Brendan winced upon hearing this. How is one supposed to take it when their first and only true love tells them that subconsciously, they are scared of you. That its not something that can be easily fixed, and that its not willing. Its in his subconsciousness.

Brendan stepped back and leaned against the wall, defeated.

'You know I never meant to hurt you,' Brendan began. 'I just...I didn't know what I wanted back then. I didn't know what was important. I know now. I want you. I told you I was done with all the games. I meant every word.'

'You know I love ye don't ye?' Brendan asked.

'Yeah...' Ste replied.

'And I know you love me too.' Brendan said, staring straight at Ste.

Ste made no attempts to deny that.

'I want a relationship Steven. With you. Can you give me that one last chance to make it happen?' Brendan pleaded.

'I don't know...' Ste replied, suddenly aware of everything that was being offered and immediately found himself scared. 'Look this was a mistake. Like you said, I was just confused, tired. I'll see you around ye?'

And with that Ste had run out of the club.

Brendan stood back up, shocked. What the hell had just happened? He thought to himself. Did he just dream all that?

Once again, Brendan and Ste had one of their routine talks. The ones where they both place blame on each other and at the end there is nothing left but heartbreak. And this turn round, it was Brendan's turn to have his heart broken again.

Shrugging off all the events that had happened just two seconds ago, Brendan rubbed his eyes and got to closing the club and headed home.

* * *

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Brendan rubbed his eyes as he struggled to look at the clock on his bedside table. It read 9am. Today was supposed to be his day off, who the f*ck was trying to wake up him?

Frustrated, Brendan flung his robe on and went to open the door.

Without even looking to see who it was, he opened the door and prepared to snap at the person only to be greeted by a full on kiss.

'Whaaatt?' Brendan stuttered as he stepped back and cast his eyes on a certain tanned, slim brunette, whose smile would infect anyone.

'I broke up with Doug.' Ste stated, full of pride. 'I broke up with Doug.' He repeated again.

Brendan stood silent, shocked for a few moments.

'You broke up with Doug...' Brendan chuckled, smiling at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Brendan quietly laughed as he pulled the boy in, showering him with kisses as he closed the front door and they frantically grabbed at each other, letting the passion take over as they made their way to Brendan's room, a route oh too familiar.

_**Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me if you want me to continue this fanfic long term showing how Brendan and Ste work out their relationship and ultimately to a very happy Stendan ending ;)**_


End file.
